Someone called for reinforcements?
by Comrade-communist
Summary: Battle for Shingashina and retaking the wall Maria is no easy task. That's why the Scouting legion is in desperate need for recruits. Luckily for them, a bunch of recruits is willing to join the scouts in order to help humanity. Let's see how they interact with the main heroes and what their roles will be in the upcoming battle.
1. Prologue

**A**/**N: Hello everyone, I've got a couple things to say. First of all, this is my first fic ever (though I've read enough to know at least some things about fic writing). Secondly, English is not my first language so don't expect some kind of masterpiece.**

**As for the plot (Anime spoiler alert) : it all starts shortly after Rod Reiss' death. The story will follow a group of recruits joining the Scouting legion. They will join our favourite band of titan killers in reclaiming lost territories.**

**Also****: I haven't read the manga and have absolutely no idea what will happen with the characters until the rest of season 3 is out. I decided to write this story just to kill some time. Expect some predictable plot. I will try my best to make it readable though.****Enjoy.**

**I own absolutely nothi****ng.**

_Shadis'__POV_

It was not a good day for instructor Shadis. To be fair, it was not a good week either. Last couple of days were _really _confusing. First, the Scouts overthrew the king, who turned out to be just some idiot playing the king, while aristocracy actually did all the ruling. Then the rightful heir showed up. Shadis' surprise grew even more when he learned that it was one of his previous trainees from 104th. Krista Lenz, whose name is actually Historia Reiss.

The coup was successful, but order in the camp was not restored until the day after. The thing was, the trainees decided to pick sides themselves. Some of them, mainly those who wanted to join the Military Police , were not fine with the changes. They even attempted to start a riot. After some brawl, beatings and harsh punishments though, they changed their minds.Tensions, however, remained, and were very high.

But just a few days after that they received more shocking news. A Titan 120 meters tall inside the walls! At this point, everyone was freaking out. Even the ever stoic instructor Shadis was frightened. Just a bit. It took him one day to restore order. _Again. _Of course, the fact that Titan has been dealt with helped in doing so, but Shadis still saw it as a sign that he was the only one these cadets should fear and they knew it.

'_Ugh, if news like that keep coming every damn day I might as well just hang myself. It's impossible to keep these morons disciplined! No, hanging them would be a better idea._'— thought Keith as he was passing by the mess hall. Before he could ponder on that idea even more he was stopped by the commotion inside.

'_The hell you think you doing?! You know what Shadis will do, if he finds out!'?— _screamed some feminine voice and was followed by the roar of laughter. Resisting the urge to just keep going, the instructor decided to teach these maggots yet _another _lesson about discipline.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rose's__ POV_

' Ah, another day, another torture ' these thoughts ran through Rose's mind as she forced herself to finally get up from the bed. As she got up, she immediately regretted her decision. Her whole body still sore and aching from the exercises from yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. And another day before that.

Truth be told, she was not a weakling and was actually one of the best cadets in the camp. But even the very best ones are still humans.

She tried to ignore her muscle's protests and do something other than just idly standing and staring into the wall. Unfortunately, all in vain.

" What's the matter, redhead, forgot how to make a bed? " voice of an approaching girl snapped her out of her thoughts.

" If I say yes, will you make it for me? "— followed an instant reply. The other girl just scoffed playfully. As she brushed her shoulder-length blonde hair aside " I wish I could help, but I wouldn't want to be the last one to the showers. Ceeya later. " After that she ran off.

Rose just let a sigh escape her mouth at her friend's behaviour. "See you at the mess hall, Jasmine." she screamed after the running girl.

As soon as her friend was no longer in sight, Rose started the every day routine of making the bed, going to the showers and putting on uniform, all the while complaining about everything that annoyed her at the mornings, which was pretty much anything she could lay her eyes on.

When she was done she decided to finally head to the mess hall 'If I'm lucky, the instructor will be too busy to check on us during breakfast and thus, he won't know that I'm late.'

Most of the times even to assume such a thing would be ridiculous, considering how seriously Keith Shadis took his responsibilities. But today was a special day. Today the Survey Corps members were expected to arrive! Shadis would probably be too busy arranging the meeting and what not.

With the graduation day coming closer, trainees would need to choose one of the military branches to join. Naturally, the Survey Corps, being always in need of fresh recruits, every time came here to ask if anyone would willingly join the Scouts. Usually, however, only a small portion of cadets would join, while the rest chose far safer options.

Most people aimed for the Military Police. It was considered to be the most prestige, the most safest and the easiest job. However, to join, one would need to be in the top 10 recruits at the graduation.

The rest would join the Garrison.

It was a serious matter, yet Rose didn't feel anxious or even a bit nervous at all. She just had no reason to. She made her decision long ago to join the Scouts and was absolutely confident in her abilities. She would be in the 2nd or the 3rd place, that much was sure.

The only thing bothering her was her friends. Not that Rose doubted her friends' skills, most of them just couldn't decide which regiment to join. Naturally part of her was afraid that they would join her. As they heard, most of the recruits died in a first couple of months or even weeks. On the other hand, she would be glad her friends' company.

As she came closer to the door leading to the mess hall, she made sure to prepare herself for anything. They might have all been 3rd year trainees, soon to be recruits for one of the military branches, but some of them managed to stay the same troublemakers they were when they enlisted here 3 years ago, despite instructor Shadis' numerous attempts at making them look and behave like real soldiers. Not to say that these attempts were completely fruitless though. Now they would be at least ready for almost anything soldiers' duty could throw at them.

With that thought she braced herself and finally opened the door.

'Well, nobody seems to be dead, that's a good start.'

Upon entering, her eyes immediately scanned the area for her friends. Luckily, they saw her first.

" Over here, sleepyhead! " someone waved at her from on of the tables.

As she neared the table where the shout came from she saw five cadets sitting there and waiting for her to join them. Rose sat down at the very end of the bench with the girl from the barracks, Jasmine, to her right. As she seated herself, she found an untouched tray of food waiting for her.

"Thanks Jas" Rose adressed her friend, already used to having Jasmine bring her food if she was late.

She was about to greet the others, when a boy from across the table suddenly spoke up: " Not much time to explain but listen what a great idea we came up with. "

' Oh god ' Rose mentally rolled her eyes at her friend Will. He was famous amongst the cadets for his pranks and the many troubles he caused.

" No no no, it was _your _idea, we have nothing to do with it. " girl with long white hair interrupted as she held up her arms and pointed accusingly at Will.

Will just waved hey off and continued " Well, you know that the scouts are expected to arrive soon? Of course you do. So, that's where_ we_ decided to arrange some welcoming event that they would never forget! "

While the proposal sounded like a good and innocent idea, everyone knew Will too well. His _"welcoming event"_ probably meant some nasty incident, somehow involving animals, mud, lots of laughter and then the harshest punishments imaginable from the instructor. That's what his pranks usually ended with.

" You do know that Shadis will rip off your head if you try something funny today? " the other boy, Markus, pointed out.

" Only if he knows for sure that I'm the one to blame " Will replied with a smug grin. Everyone just rolled their eyes at this: it's a well known fact, that when something happens then it's probably Will's fault.

" Ok, then what's your plan? " Rose was actually interested, the day would at least be a lot more fun.

Will rubbed his hands -usually a bad sign- and started " So, the scouts arrive in a few hours. Good thing we have everything ready. The plan is: we wait for them to dismount their horses. When they do, Rob shows up. "— Will pointed at the slim boy at the end of the table

" He will be wearing instructor's outfit -don't ask me how I got my hands on it- and will lead them to the girls' barracks. If I my calculations are correct - and they are- girls should be changing their clothes at that time.

"Woah-woah-woah, I'm gonna stop you right there"—Rose interrupted —"You don't actually expect me to let you do this? I'm a girl too, you know."

"Jasmine and Elsa are girls too and yet they decided to help"

" I did not agree to help, you made me to "— white-haired girl, Elsa, frowned.

Then Jasmine decided to cut in to avoid another fight between those two: " C'mon Rosie, we just want to have some fun before graduation, you should too. Besides, you haven't heard the best part yet. "

" To put it shortly: scouts walk in, they see a bunch of half-naked girls and then Jasmine, Elsa and _you_ are dropping these on them "— Will explained while holding up a sack of _something__ smelly_.

" And what are _these?_ "— the red haired girl cautiously asked, slowly moving away from whatever was inside the bag.

The boy just smiled before doing something stupid. He pulled out a mix of mud, horse shit and feathers and threw it. This projectile sailed through the air and flew inside the kitchen through an open door. A moment later they could clearly hear cook cursing every each one of the cadets for ruining his soup.

"His soup is already disgusting, nothing will be able to make it even _worse_" Jasmin whispered to Rob, who just nodded in confirmation.

"The hell you think you doing?! You know what Shadis will do if he finds out? " — Elsa exclaimed at Will. She was _absolutely _sure that Shadis wouldn't want to see a mix of shit and dirt in the kitchen. Now they had to clean it up before he came. Everyone was silent for a moment before the entire mess hall erupted in laughter. Rose, however, was not amused. Elsa was right, if the instructor finds out...

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Keith Shadis. His presence was enough to silence everyone and everything, even the fun and joy suddenly disappeared, being replaced with anxiety and uneasiness.

He didn't waste any second before yelling: "What's the meaning of this?! The mess hall isn't for... ". Suddenly, he fell silent, sensing foul smell, his face becoming the pure mask of fury.

' Oh boy, here we go '— Rose could already sense the incoming disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Well, who could have thought, someone really spent their time reading and reviewing my story! I'm really thankfull for that, now I'll do my best to make sure that you guys actually like what you're reading.**

**I also want to apologize for how long it took me to write this chapter. I just didn't think it was worth continuing this story.**

**But in the end I decided to finish this story whatever it takes. I also plan to make the chapters longer, and try to publish them every two weeks (although no promises yet, I'm lazy af).**

**Review answers:**

**Megan— ****Luckily for you, one of the girls will have a special ability** **(maybe even Titan shifting)**

**Loren— I'm still not sure about this pairing stuff myself, but I will take it into consideration.**

_Shadis_'_ POV_

Through out his long life as the scout and then as the instructor, Keith Shadis had seen a lot of things that drove him mad. Death of his comrades, the way nobility treated common folk, the way this common folk _and_ the nobility treated the Survey Corp, Sasha Braus eating that potato right in front of him. But he would never have thought that cadets throwing shit inside a mess hall would be added to that list.

"I really hope that one of you freaks just didn't make it in time to the toilet, otherwise..." he trailed off, his eyes landing on the suspect number one.

_'Will Muller. Of course he's the problem. I wonder how he even ended up at sixth place with that attitude of his. Guess his skills at 3DMG were enough to surpass most of the cadets, even with his practically-nonexistent skills at close combat.'_

In the silenced room his footsteps were even more menacing than those of the titans. Not that these cadets could compare, concidering none of them ever seen a titan, but at this moment, it felt exactly this way.

The entirety of the 105th cadet regiment was watching him make his way to the _Table of the big six_, as the cadets called it. The reason for it was that the six best cadets from 105th always occupied this exact table. Not only that but they seemed to have some bond between them, the bond none of the other trainees had.

'This group really is special. Something about them makes them look like a perfect example of camaraderie. Really impressing, considering that none of them knew each other before coming here. Still, they could've come up with the better name. The big six? That's even more ridiculous than the fact that the Military Police has a unicorn as its insignia.'

A few seconds filled with dread later, Shadis loomed over the six. None of them reacted in any way, just continuing with eating their food like nothing had happened. He knew that intimidating them would not be an easy task, but he will be damned if the man who used to face the titans on daily basis would back down from a group of teenagers.

His eyes scanned each of them:

_'Elsa Bauer. 3DMG and close combat are moderate, however, a tendency to start conflicts makes it impossible to work in a group with someone other than her friends._ _Will probably be placed the fifth.'_

_'Robb Shields.__ Will be placed the fourth. Good at everything but lacks confidence. Mostly relies on his comrades but in extreme situations may __take over responsibilities, if needed.'_

_'Jasmine __Hoffman. The third. Good at 3DMG and analysing any given_ _situation. She always tries to look after her comrades. Will make a good squad leader._'

_'Rose Wolf. Perfect performance in 3DMG maneuverability, close combat and tactics._ _Unfortunately, too reckless for her own safety and safety of her comrades_.'

_'Markus Walter. Exemplary soldier, he is for sure on of the best cadets_ _in recent years. Although, sometimes may be too competitive and his self esteem is rather high. One could even call him arrogant'_

A few tense seconds has passed

"Would any of you care to explain what is going on here?"

.

.

.

_Rose's __POV_

"I just want you to know that I hate you right now"

"Yeah-yeah, tell me something I don't know"

"Stop it, you two, I don't need any more troubles-"

"I HEAR TOO MUCH TALKING, CADETS. HURRY UP IF YOU WANT TO BE DONE WITH THE STABLES BEFORE THE CEREMONY!!!"

'Since when do we have so many damn horses?No, really, we don't even have that much people here.'

4 hours later*

The unfortunate six finally returned to their respective barracks after the hard work. They were tired and frustrated enough as it is, but what made things worse was the realisation that they were the only ones who actually did something. All the other trainees had a day off before the graduation. Needless to say, this made them even more pissed with Will and his usual behaviour.

After having a shower they all decided to meet outside to talk about the coming ceremony. And to make Will suffer, if possible.

"Well, I knew that I would remember my graduation day for life, but certainly not this way"

"Oh, c'mon Mark, if it weren't for me, you'd only remember today as just another boring day."

"Yeah, and now this day will forever be remembered as the day spent in the stables, while the other recruits enjoyed their day off. And for what? We won't even see your 'genius plan' come to life."

Jasmine, who was already fed up with their bickering earlier, decided to cut in.

"Stop acting like an overgrown child you are. Will messed up big time, that's true. He's a dipshit, that's also true-"

"Hey, nobody called me dipshit!"

"That's because nobody needed to, it's pretty obvious. And don't interrupt me again, dipshit. What I'm trying to say is- hey guys, you even listening to me?"

Nobody was actually listening to her at this point. Instead, everyone's attention was focused on group of riders, entering the camp. At this distance it was hard to identify them. But once one of the riders turned their back, everything became clear. The Scouts have arrived.


End file.
